Spice and Wolf: Daughter of Holo
by AkenaTourou66
Summary: A story about Akena, the daughter of Holo, and her adventures with Natsuru. First fanfic so feel free to criticize.
1. FINDING OUT ABOUT THE WOLF

"Why do we have to do this? It makes no sense." I ask my friend Mihiko, who is walking beside me.

"It's a school thing. We're just gonna have to deal with it."

I sigh. Today we have our measurements. Sounds pretty normal right? Well, along with the normal stuff, we have to take a Destiny Test. A Destiny Test is where you have to put your hand on this weird crystal ball thing that tells your future. It's _never _wrong.

"Well this is a weird school." I complain. In the corner of my eye, I see a cat crossing the street. A truck is advancing by the second. I bolt to it. "Akena, don't!" I grab the cat. Great, now the truck will hit me and the cat. I look at the cat's terrified face and it looks at me.

"Save me, please!" It screams. I feel something spark inside me, and I hold up my arm to the truck and I start glowing. My arm hits the truck and it flies backward.

I just crouch there, panting. I hear Mihiko run towards me.

"Akena!" He reaches me and looks at me. I see his eyes stop at my head. No, just above my head. I shakily stand up, the cat now sitting on my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He tears his eyes away above my head, but now looks between my legs.

"Y-You h-have a t-t-t-tail!"

"What?!" I scream.

I feel something soft touch my leg and look down. I see a white cat tail swishing around by my legs. "AH!" I scream again. Mihiko shoves a mirror in my face.

"And e-ears!"

I look in the mirror and see a person with white hair and white ears sticking out on the top of their head.

I grab the mirror from Mihiko and stare at it. "How is this me?! I don't have white hair!" I scream.

"I have no idea!" he screams.

"What do we do?!" I scream.

"We have to hide it for now!" he screams.

"Okay. Do you have a long robe?" I ask.

"Yes."

I put on the robe and take a deep breath."Let's go."

We walk the rest of the way to school in silence, but I can feel him staring at me. "You know, you can stop staring at me."

He gasps. "How did you know?"

"I could feel it."

"Oh... Hey, you know that cat is still following you right?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I know."

I look down at the little cat I saved. She is a short-legged Calico cat, and I can tell she is gonna be a pain in the neck. She looks up at me, "Where are you going?" she asks.

"School." I answer, surprisingly calm considering the fact that a cat just talked. I look over at Mihiko and I can tell that he can't hear me or the cat because of some telepathic thing. "What's your name?" I ask the cat.

"Koko. What's yours?"

"Akena. Are you gonna follow me?"

"Yes." says Koko.

I sigh again. "Well, there are no animals allowed in school."

"So you're really going?" she asks.

"Yeah, why."

"Well, you have white hair, a tail, and a pair of cat ears. I assumed you weren't going."

"We'll figure something out."

"Even if you do, something bad is going to happen."

"How do you know? You're just a cat."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she smiles.

"Whatever just, *sigh* just get in."

I quickly pick up Koko and shove her in my book-bag. Mihiko looks over. "Where did the cat go?" he asks. I try to act casual. "Don't know. Must have left."

"Oh."

Just a little bit before we get to the school, we stop and run to the back of the building to try to figure out what I'm going to do.

"Well, the teachers might not make you take the coat off. You could just leave it on." Mihiko suggests.

"No, that won't work. You know how strict the dress code is." I sigh and lean against the wall.

All of the sudden, I begin to glow. "Uh, Mihiko."

He is pacing around, trying to figure out what to do. "What?"

"Look!"

He looks over and his eyes widen. "What did you do?!"

I begin to rise into the air. "I don't know!" I scream.

I look down and see my tail begin to disappear, so I assume my ears are too. I see my hair start to turn into its original russet color. The glowing stops and I fall to the ground. I feel the top of my head and my ears are gone. I look behind me and my tail is completely gone. I should be relieved, but something else is gone along with my tail.

"What? Where's my bag?" I stand up and look around but it's gone. I look over at Mihiko and he's looking for it too. I look around the corner and it's not there.

"Found it!" I hear Mihiko say. I turn around and he's holding it up, smiling. I walk over and take the bag from his hand. i realize that it's not heavy at all. The cat is gone! Then I hear her voice in my head. _"__**I'm okay, I'm at your house.**__"_ I sigh with relief and run to the corner of the building. I lean against the wall of the building and look across the other side. I don't see anybody so I yell to Mihiko that it's clear and run to the door. Before I get there, someone stops me.

I look up and see the big, popular jock Tohika who's known for being a total pervert, but all the girls love him because he's supposedly handsome. "Well hello there. Who might you be?" I try to push past him but he won't move. "Leave me alone." He tilts my head up and looks at my face. "Akena Tourou? Well I never!"

I try to push him off me but I don't have any strength. Transforming back must have drained me. "Hey guys come here!" His buddies come over and hold me against the wall. "Let go." I say weakly. "No way. This is just too good." He approaches me.

He leans in my face. "You can't stop us. You're just a stupid little-" I feel rage boil up inside me and the tail and ears of a boar form on me. I pick him up and throw him onto the school track with ease. He shakes with fear. "What are you?"

I don't answer that question and look at the other two. They yelp and run off with Tohika. I transform back and once again I'm exausted. I see Mihiko run around the corner and he catches me as I fall.

Mihiko looks at me, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I look at Mihiko, then back at myself to make sure I am. "I think so. It was just the jocks." Mihiko picks me up. I am completely exausted. "Thank you."

"No problem."

He smiles. "Let's go."

Mihiko sneaks me inside and puts me down outside the girls dressing room. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Your welcome. Now I have to go. And Tourou, about the thing earlier?"

I turn around."Yeah?"

"That was the greatest prank I've ever seen."

"P-prank? Yeah, prank. Thanks." I stutter, shocked that he thought it was a prank.

I walk in the girls locker room and find measurements already started. I go through all the other requirements first to avoid my least favorite. Finally, I have no choice. Time for breast measurements. I get in line and, as usual, all the other girls crowd around. I hear them whispering. "What will it be this time?" "I heard last time she was 95!" "There's a new person measuring this year, bet they're gonna get a surprise!" The nurse walks out of the curtains. "Akena Tourou?"

I walk into the curtains and the nurse closes them behind me. I take off my shirt, then my bra. The nurse calls me over to sit down. I sit down on the stool in front of her. "Arms up." I hold my arms up and see her eyes widen a little bit. She wraps the tape-measurer around my breasts. Her eyes widen all the way. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE HUGE!"

I walk out with the paper in my hand. All the other girls are staring at me, then they crowed me. "What did you get?" "Why did the nurse scream?" "Do you wear a special bra?" I sigh. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" They all nod. "My size is," I take a deep breath, "Ugh, never mind." They all groan with impatience.

"Oh come on! You did this last year!" "Just tell us!" "Please!" The student body President Toku steps to the front and shields me. "Enough!"

I sigh with relief. "Thank you Prez! You have no idea ho-"

Then I realize that she is not here to protect me. She turns and points at me.

"If you do not tell us, we shall find out ourselves!"

Two girls grab my arms and hold me back against a wall. "Not again." I mutter. Toku approaches me and grabs my shirt and bra. With quick precision, she rips them off. All the girls gasp. One of them pick up my paper and reads it aloud. "Akena Tourou: Breast Size N-Ninety-eight?" They all scream.

Even the Prez looks surprised. "Well! New record! Biggest I've ever seen! AM-A RIGHT GIRLS!" They all cheer. I blush and smile.

"Can I go know?" The girls holding me let go. I go and grab my other clothes in my locker. As I walk over to the Destiny Test, the others congratulate me. I guess today is pretty cool.

I wait in line for about 5 minutes, then it's my turn. I place my hands on the crystal ball, and it begins to speak.

"Akena Tourou. Age 16. Daughter of God of Good Harvest."

_"What."_

"Destiny: Most Powerful Being In The Universe." Everyone freezes and looks over. The Prez asks, "Repeat that please?"

"Most Powerful Being In The Universe."

The Prez rips off her glasses. "Show us." The crystal ball begins to glow, and a wolf appears inside it. I transform as I did before, but this time, my hair color does not change. My wolf ears are auburn and so is my tail. They all gasp, and I frantically look for an exit. As people begin to approach me, my ears fold back and I growl, making them all jump. I look around again and find an exit by the back. I run as fast as I can outside. I cross a few streets, and find myself in a woods.

"Now what." I sigh, walking over to a large oak tree and leaning against it. My stomach growls and I put my hand over it, tears forming in my eyes.

"I never got to eat lunch. So sad." I whine. Then I realize something's missing. I put my hand over my chest and it confirms my suspicion. "MY BOOBS ARE GONE. HOLY SHIT."


	2. WOLF AND THE REASON

_**Hi. Author here. Since the name of my character is also my username, I will not refer to myself as Akena. My "pen-name" will be Hunter. Also, any time you see this font, It's me. I am completely new at this, so spare me for now. Since I am terrible at keeping track of anything, I don't know if I'll be posting these often or taking so FRICKING long to post you'll want to rip your hair out. Or you might not give a shit. Either way, I'll be trying my hardest. I do not have a very large vocabulary so my sentences tend to be extremely short, and if there's anyone out there who could help me, I'd be grateful.**_

_**-Hunter**_

_**P.S. I am usually not this serious, if you can even consider this being serious.**_

* * *

"I'M A COMPLETE FLAT-CHEST! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN LAST TIME I CHANGED!" I yell. Looking around, I see a huge redwood tree with it's root forming a small shelter at the foot of it. I run over and crawl in a small opening in this cage of roots. I find I can't stand up, but I can sit up on my knees.

_"This could serve as a shelter for now." _I think. All of the sudden, there is a rustling behind me. I spin around and Koko is standing there with a smug look on her face. I exhale and rearrange myself so I'm sitting with my legs crisscrossed.

"What's with that look." I say grumpily.

"I told you so. You should have listened."

I snort and fold my arms. "Lucky guess." I mutter.

She laughs. "You remind me a lot of your mother, in several ways," she says, pointing a paw to my chest.

"Why did they do that?"

She laughs again. "The ball thing forcefully changed you into your half-wolf form, this is probably a side effect. You probably are going to stay in this form unless you're under the influence of magic, too. Oh well, bye," she says as she vanishes into thin air.

I sit there, surprised, my eyes wide. I shake my head and crawl back out. I stand up and look up. The sky is opaque, completely covered with clouds.

"I should probably look for food." I walk to the edge of the clearing and into the dense line of trees surrounding it. My wolf instincts kick in and I find myself following the scent of a deer. I can smell it getting closer, and once it's close enough, I crouch down and walk slowly and quietly, putting my feet down carefully. I approach a bush and the deer is on the other side of it. I peek over the top and see it standing there, eating grass. Jumping over the bush I sprint at it. Before it can run away I jump on it's back and push it to the ground with great strength. I can feel myself smiling as the deer hits the ground with a squeal.

I lower my head down toward it's neck and sharp fangs come out. I almost bite it when I hear police sirens behind me.

"SHIT IT'S THE POPO." **_(I have no idea.)_** I yell as I leap off the deer and run deeper into the woods. Then I hear a baby crying, and kids laughing, the sound of a swing going back and forth. Sounds overwhelm me as I run blindly through the forest. Little did I know, I was headed straight for an abandoned construction site. I'm still running when I hear a crack of thunder and it starts raining. I feel myself slip on mud and I hit the ground. It knocks the wind out of me and I gasp for air. I'm rapidly sliding down towards a sink-hole as I struggle for a grip on something. The mud is too soft for me to get a foot-hold as I slide farther and farther until I'm at the edge of the large hole. I start to slide in when something grabs my hand and pulls me up.

I look up and it's a guy around my age . He swings me up into his arms and jumps really high out of the bowl of slippery mud. He lands on the ground then looks back at me with soft, blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. I'm about to nod when I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I cry out. He pulls me tighter to his well-toned chest and runs into the woods. I close my eyes as the pain in my shoulder grows and I can feel my head getting fuzzy. I open them again to find everything spinning around in a circle, and I black out.

When I wake up I find myself in a wooden cabin on a bed near a fireplace. I sit up and pain shoots through me. I look down and I'm completely naked with bandages wrapped around my shoulder, and I'm no longer flat-chested.

"Yes." I whisper, pumping my fist. My eyes search around the room and I see the guy from earlier asleep on a chair near the bed, snoring softly. I cautiously get off the bed and creep over to him. Right when I almost reach him the floor boards creak and his eyes shoot open. He looks at me with surprise.

"You got up earlier than I thought you would." he says. I can feel my head getting fuzzy again as I careen forward. He shoots up out of his chair and catches my shoulders. He stands me up and sits me back down on the bed.

"You're going to be woozy for a while still. I'm Natsuru Jintou, what's your name?" He smiles.

"Akena Tourou. Hey, why aren't you surprised by my tail and ears?" I ask suspiciously.

He laughs. "I'm a necromancer, this really is not that surprising. But it is fascinating." he says as he touches my ears.

"Gah!" I yelp and leap backwards. He laughs and sits back down.

"Sorry, those must be pretty sensitive."

I blush and look down at my feet. "Where are we?" I ask.

"We're at my temporary house. You see, I tend to travel a lot. So, where's your house?"

"I don't have one."

* * *

**_You can definitely see where this is going. Wow. I really tend to be vague sometimes. OH WELL I'M AMAZING. PEACE._**


	3. WOLF AND A CAT

_** I let out a yowl of terror. The greedy blue flames shoot toward me, going faster and faster. A wave of heat rolls over me; instinctively I move back and feel the ground crumble beneath my paws. A woman with yellow hair covering her face laughs hysterically. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the death that awaits me.**_

**Spice and Wolf: Daughter of Holo**

"AH!" I scream, cold sweat running down my back. I pant heavily, trying to recover from the nightmare I woke up from. I sit upon the bed, elbows on my knees, hands on my face. "God I hate nightmares." I say shakily. My tail still twitches nervously as I try to relax.

Once I calm down, I lay on my bed and stare out the window. The moon is huge, a golden circle on a dark ridge of hills. I walk outside into the crisp, fall air. Stars blaze above my head, reminding me that right now about this time I would still be studying for the test I would have had tomorrow. My ears droop with sadness as I remember that that life is probably gone now.

"My life sucks." I whine. I sit down on the porch of Natsuru's house.

**Flashback:**

"I don't have one."

Natsuru's eyes widen. "What do you mean you don't have a house!" He jumps up and puts his face in mine. "How have you been living all this time?"

"What are you talking about? I am practically a god! I know how to take care of myself!" I back away with surprise, from what I just said as well as from Natsuru getting so close to me. "Sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

He just smiles. "That's okay! I don't mind."

I laugh. "Well aren't you just beaming!"

His head tilts in confusion. "What?" He shakes his head. "Nevermind, but I have something to ask you." He blushes and looks down.

"Well, what is it?" I say curiously.

He shuffles his feet awkwardly. "I have extra space in my room. Do you wanna, uh, stay here?" He scratches his head and smiles.

I smile and blush. "Really? You would do that for me?" I ask.

"Yeah! Of course!" He says enthusiastically.

A warm feeling starts from my toes and spreads up to my head. "Thanks."

**Present:**

My face goes red and I bury my head in my arms. "That was so embarrassing!" I whine. I look at the moon. All of the sudden, almost by instinct, I begin to howl at the moon. Once I finish, I begin to hear people at the village. Bright orange light blooms in the distance, and I hear yelling. "Ha!" I say with amusement. "I scared them with my howling!" I say this, even though I'm scared too.

The fur on my tail and ears begins to prickle as something stirs on the trees. A figure appears, outlined against the moon. I recognize the broad head, short legs, and tail with it's bushy tip; even though the shape was black against the light, she knew the colors of it's pelt: black with white and ginger blotches.

"The cat!" I yelled. I got up and waved to her small figure.

The outlined shape arched it's back and leaped into the sky. "Hello Akena! Long time no see!" Koko yelled back. She flew to me, but before she got to me, she stopped and began to fall.

I gasped and ran to the spot she would land. "KOKO!" I screamed. All of the sudden, I felt that spark that I did last time, and I began to glow.

Natsuru was probably woken up by my scream, because he's now outside at the porch. "Akena?! What are you doing?" Then he noticed Koko falling from the sky. He gasps.

I feel my tail changing, the fur falling off and being replaced by a lions tail, and my ears turn to feathers. But this time, I feel something I didn't feel the last times I transformed. I feel something growing out of my back. They grow bigger and bigger, then spread out. "Wings!" I exclaim. I fly up to Koko and grab her. Her eyes open and she smiles.

"Well well. Miss goddess' got wings." she smiles.

"You scared me. I thought you died in mid-air." I sigh, flying to the ground. My wings disappear as I enter the house and my wolf tail and ears grow back. I set her down on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I traveled for a while and got tired. For some reason my powers couldn't reach you, and I didn't know where you were, so I came to look." She says as she sits up and starts washing her face. I flick her on the head and smile.

"Ow. Oh wait, who's this." Koko asks, nodding in Natsuru's direction. "I'm assuming he's a magical being."

"This is Natsuru," I say, "He's a necromancer."

"Wait, you're a necromancer?" Koko turns to me. "But that shouldn't be able to interfere with my connection. Hmm."

Natsuru laughs nervously and scratches the back of head. Then he pauses and looks at her with confusion. "I understand you're a magical being, but which one?"

Koko laughs and shakes her head. "Oh come on necromancer, you should know this!"

Natsuru looks confused. "Know what?"

Koko does somewhat of a face-palm with her paw. "I'm a Keru. I came to see Akena's power and protect her."

Natsuru hits himself on the head. "Oh! Ha! I'm so stupid! How did I not know?!"

They both laugh and I just stare at them with confusion. "Keru? What's that?"

Koko turns to me, still smiling. "Oh yeah, you're new at this. A Keru is a spirit animal that protects and keeps tabs on their master. Even though we all have telepathy with magical beings, we all have a specific set of powers, depending on what animal we are. I am a cat, so I have telekinesis, flying, and camouflage. We're all also somewhat similar to witches, so we have potions and a few magic things that can help out our master."

The next day, we decide Koko can stay with us. She helps with the hunting, so we have even more food on the table. One day, I'm sitting on the porch when something hits me on the head.

"Ow." I say, rubbing the red mark it left on my forehead. I look up and see Koko flying above me.

"I had to fly all the way to the village to get this! You're welcome!" she yells to me as she flies into the window to my bedroom. I look in my lap and see the Newspaper. I pull the rubber band off it and read the front page.

**THE MOON PAPER**

**OCTOBER 21, 2048**

_**THEY LIVE AMONG US**_

2 days ago, a strange occurrence happened at Paradise Highschool. A girl names Akena Tourou, age 16, took the Destiny Test. She was destined to be the most powerful being in the universe, and she grew a wolf's tail and ears. Just yesterday, we had reports of howling in the forest. If you have any information on where this girl is now, contact the police. She is considered extremely dangerous. Lock your doors and hold on to your kids, and have a phone at all time. More information as the story continues.

I don't read any more. I run inside, tears in my eyes. While I'm running, my arm hits a nail sticking out on the doorway and I begin to bleed. I barely notice it though as I run into my room and plop down on my bed. Natsuru rushes in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I hand him the paper and he reads it. I hear him set it down on the table, and he sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. I lean against him and sob.

He rubs my arm and rests his head on mine."It's okay. We will be leaving soon anyway. You won't have to fear them anymore."

I look up at him. "But what about other places? I don't like being alone when you and Koko go shopping! You know I can't get my tail and ears to go away! "

He looks at me pitifully. "I know, but we can't worry about that. I could buy you some good clothes that will cover your ears and tail! Then you could come with us!"

I sniff and rub my eyes. "Okay." Then I remember the cut on my arm. I jump up and look at Natsuru's shirt. Right where I was leaning against him, there is a spot of blood. I gasp and cover my mouth. "I sorry! I forgot about it!" He looks at his shirt and waves his hand at me dismissively.

"Don't worry! I've got this." He takes out a remote from his pocket and presses a button. All of the sudden, a yellow, ball-like creature pops up in front of him. He points to the spot on his shirt and the creature takes off his shirt, throws it in the air, catches it, and puts it back on Natsuru. "Thank you, Coly!" Natsuru says to the creature. It salutes him with its long, thin arms and white mitten-like hands and disappears.

"What was that?" I ask him. He gives me his remote and points to a yellow button.

"That was Coly. He's a cleaning sprite. There are many different sprites that do many different helpful things."

I look up and down the remote at all the different colored buttons. "Tis' amazing."

My eyes widen and I blush. I look over to Natsuru and see him holding his mouth with his cheeks puffed wide, trying to hold back laughter. Eventually he can't hold it back and bursts out laughing, rolling over and holding his gut on the bed.

"It's not funny! My accent is just getting worse!" I yell at him.

After a while, he composes himself and sits up. Natsuru turns to me. "Now, let's fix your arm." he says, wiping tears from his eyes. He walks over to me and puts his hand over my arm. My wound begins to glow. I stare with amazement at the magic. Suddenly, Koko bursts in the room. "NO DON'T!" But it was too late. My eyes turn a fiery red color and I grow. Fur sprouts out all over my body and I turn into a giant russet wolf. I attack Natsuru, growling and snapping at his face.


	4. WOLF AND SOMETHING STRANGE

**Spice and Wolf: Daughter of Holo**

Fur sprouts out all over my body and I turn into a giant russet wolf. I attack Natsuru, growling and snapping at his face. "AH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! AKENA?" he says while struggling to keep me out of his face. Koko rushes over to help.

"I'll help you! Hold on!" she says as she is clawing at me.

Natsuru looks at her with confusion. "How can you help, you're too small!"

Koko looks at him, smiling. "Ha! Small!" She closes her eyes and mutters something inaudible to us, then begins to grow. She gets bigger and bigger, until she is bigger than I am.

_ "Where did this come from?" _I think as I'm still attacking Natsuru, unable to control my own actions. Even though I cannot control my body, I can still think, feel, and see. I notice him getting weak under me and I panic. _"Oh no! What do I do? I don't want to hurt them."_

Koko runs at me and rams into me with the strength of a bulldozer. The wind knocks out of me and I fall to the ground. Before I can recover, Koko jumps on top of me and attempts to knock me out by hitting my head on the ground. It doesn't work, and I throw her off me and through the wall.

I hear the sound of moving behind me and I swing my head around. Natsuru is behind me, and he jumps on my shoulders. He grabs my ears and attempts to steer me, but I just spin around in circles trying to throw him off. He holds on tight and I can't shake him, so I leap outside and onto the dew covered grass.

I buck and kick and leap around. Natsuru loses his grip on me and flies onto the ground. I approach him, my lips curled back and snarling. He backs away from me on all fours. Eventually, he is backed into a corner. I approach him, slowly, getting closer and closer with each step. Then I bunch my legs and leap. _"NO! STOP!"_

Then, I stop. My paws go up to my face, clawing and biting myself. I flip around and land on the ground. Rolling around, over and over. I get up and swing my head back and forth, snorting and growling. I look up at Natsuru pleadingly. Then I feel myself being taken over again and I attempt to finish what I started.

I feel something hit me in the side and I go flying. I hit the wall of Natsuru's house and plummet to the ground. The wind goes out of me as I hit the frozen earth. I get back up again and look where I was standing. Cocoa is there, standing over Natsuru. A red haze fills my eyes and I let out a huge, growly bark. The ground shakes and cracks, opening a huge hole in front of me.

Fear fills Natsuru's eyes and he shrinks down into the corner, shaking. I look back at Koko and sense her desperation. _**"I will destroy whoever hurts her!"**_** says a voice that is not mine. **

_"Who is this?" _I ask myself.

Since I did not expect an answer, I'm surprised when she answers my question, _**"I am Holo. Thank you for awakening me. Now tell me, who is the person who attempted to hurt you?" **_the voice demands.

_"You have it wrong! He did not attempt to hurt me. He was trying to heal me!" I explain._

_**"How can this be? I sensed magic," **_she growls. _**"and all magic hurts."**_

_"No! It was healing magic!_

All of the sudden, something hits, uh, _our_ head and I black out.

* * *

_**Hi readers! Sorry this was such a short chapter, my brain is having a bad day. Oh well. Anyway, I'm having the next several days off so I should be able to post the next chapter really soon! Yay. Though, I really haven't been taking too long to post chapters. Won't be too much of a difference then! I don't really have anything else to say, so bye!**_

_**-Hunter**_


	5. WOLF AND ANOTHER WOLF

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf story-line or characters. This is just in case.**

**Author's Note: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME! I had no idea how to describe the heart monitor thing, but you get the idea!**

When I wake up, I find myself in a small, cement room, covered in white sheets. I have IVs hooked up to my arm, and I rip them out, causing the heart monitor to make that sound when someone dies. I can tell I am underground from the pressure of the air, and I begin to panic a little. The monitor going off woke a sleeping Natsuru at the foot of my bed. He opens his eyes and looks over to me.

Apparently thinking he was dreaming, he rubs his eyes and looks at me harder. Then he smiles and jumps up.

"AKENA!" he yells and jumps on me, hugging me so hard I can barely breathe.

"What... are... you... doing?" I ask between breaths. He stops and looks at me, still smiling.

"You were asleep for 3 weeks!" he looks down, "I thought I killed you. I hit you in the head with a sledgehammer when you started to roll on the ground and scratch yourself up. But not before you said something. The weird thing was that you didn't sound the same. Why?"

A woman who looks a lot like me walks in the room, her ears and tail sticking out. "That was my fault." she says as she sits down on the side of my bed.

Natsuru jumps. "Who are you?" he asks her.

She glances at him then looks back down to me. "I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I have been living inside Akena for 17 years."

I look at her with surprise. "MOM!" I yell.

"MOM?" Natsuru yells. He crouches down beside her and looks at her very hard. "You do look like Akena."

She laughs. "Well duh." She looks upward and her ears twitch. She smiles. "Now, I have to go. Farewell for now Nastsuru." Then she turns into an orange mist that seeps inside of me.

"Well that was weird." I say. I look at Natsuru who has his mouth gaping open. I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Hey. Natsuru. Wake up."

Koko barges into the room. She jumps around and her eyes dart in every direction. "WHERE IS SHE! DAMN WOLF, I'M GONNA GET HER!" she yells.

I laugh. "Calm down. She's gone."

Koko snarls and hisses with frustration. "AGH! I ALMOST GOT HER!" She runs over to me and shoves her face in mine. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

I lean back. "Geez! What did she do to make you so mad?"

Koko growls. "SHE KEEPS STEALING MY CANDY! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE CANDY!" She pounces on me and starts jumping on my stomach. "COME OUT, COME OUT!"

I shove her off me and before I can say anything Holo jumps out of me.

"Ow. What happened?" She looks around and her eyes stop at Koko, who is beginning to get bigger and bigger. "EEEEEEEEE!" Holo screams and runs past us, up the stairs, and out the door.

Koko, finally reaching full height, races after her. She can't fit through the door so she busts through. "GET BACK HERE!"

Natsuru and I jump up and run out the now broken door and into the living room. Holo is dodging Koko's swipes, and then runs out the door to outside. Koko of course breaks this door too and follows her. We run outside and see Holo running away from an giant, infuriated Koko.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! HAHAHAHA!" Holo yells, running as fast as she can to the treeline.

This make Koko madder. "UUUUGGGGHHHH! YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW!" she yells, running after her.

I look to Natsuru. "Koko must really like candy."

He nods. "Should we follow them?"

"Nah. Besides, I'm kind of scared of Koko right now."

"Me too." He looks back to the house and groans. "Uuuuugh. Why does this always happen?"

I look at the crushed door with debris all over the ground. "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you, why isn't this our house?" I say, looking to Natsuru.

"You kind of destroyed the old one." he says sighing.

I laugh. "Oh yeah. Hehehe..."

I hear a loud boom and see a huge dust cloud rising from where Koko and Holo ran off to. "We should stop them." I say.

"Oh yeah." Natsuru runs to the trees and I follow him into a large clearing.

My jaw drops. "Oh... my... God..." Holo is holding on to Koko's ear with one hand, her other one swinging behind them in the air.

"YEEHAW!" she exclaims.

I hear Natsuru laugh and he's rubbing the back of his head. "You're mom's not very mature, is she?"

I laugh too. "Nope."

Koko throws her off and Holo smacks onto the ground. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME YOU APPLE-LOVING PUPPY!" she yells.

She gets up and crouches into a defensive position. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WANNA GO?!"

Koko's paw scrapes the ground.

"ALL RIGHT THEN." Holo turns into a large, reddish wolf who, again, looks a lot like me. She runs at Koko and Koko runs at her. Their heads clash and they're pushing against each other, grunting with effort. Holo shoves her and Koko goes flying. She hits the ground with a thump, but recovers quickly. Holo stands on her back legs and holds her paws up, ready. They clash, clawing at each other. Koko looks serious but Holo is still smiling and laughing.

I sigh and face-palm. "I should probably stop them."

Natsuru laughs. "Yeah."

I transform into a griffon, my ears turning to feathers,my tail turning to a lion's, and I grow wings. I force myself between them and hold them apart with my two front claws. They both have their chests pressed to my claws and are swiping their paws in front of them at each-other.

Eventually, my arms aren't strong enough to hold them back, so I turn into a wolf. Being younger and smaller than the two, I start to wear out again.

"STOP IT YOU IMMATURE MORONS!" I regret those words the second they came out of my mouth. Their faces turn dark.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear!"

"That's okay, we're not mad..." Holo says.

I smile with relief. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're not mad, but you need to be punished.." Koko says.

"What."

"You only need to be punished..." Holo says.

"SEVERELY." they both say at the same time. Their eyes light up purple and they tower over me.

"Sh-sh-sh-... SHIT!" I yell, running away.

They chase me. "GET BACK HERE!" Koko yells.

"YEAH! WE NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Holo yells too.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" I scream, "HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT! AT LEAST YOU GOT THEM TO MAKE UP WITH EACH-OTHER!" Natsuru yells.

I glare at him. "NOT HELPING!"

The two large animals leap on me, and in less than a second, I'm tied up.

"NOOOOO! LET ME GO! NATSURU!" I look over to where he was standing and he's gone. "EHEEEE." I cry.

Holo had transformed into a human and, surprisingly, Koko too.

"Please don't hurt me..." I whimper.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt..." Koko says.

"Yeah, It's gonna REALLY hurt!" Holo jumps on me bites my nose.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" I yell.

Koko grabs my tail and throws me into the air, then smashes me down into the ground.

"OOF!" I grunt.

Then she turns me back into my human form with magic, but the ropes don't shrink. I slip out of the now useless ropes and run, but Holo darts in front of me. I try to think of a way past her but something grabs me from behind.

Koko has her arm across my chest and is holding me off the ground. I struggle, my feet kicking in mid-air. Holo approaches me and starts groping my breasts. I scream and try to slip out of Koko's grasp but it's not working. Holo continues and starts rubbing my whole body. Eventually, I give up and just lean against Koko's arm, still twitching when Holo grabs my breasts.

After a while, they let me go and have to carry me back because I'm exhausted. Natsuru is sitting inside staring at the fire when we walk through the now fixed door. Natsuru must have used magic to fix it. I'm still laying in Holo's arms when he sees us.

"What did you do?" he asks.

Holo laughs. "Oh nothing, we just had some fun, that's all."


	6. WOLF AND A HAT

**Author's Note: This chapter has some traces of Kamisama Kiss in it, so I do not own that either.**

When I wake up... You know what? I just realized this is the third chapter that a paragraph started with this sentence! What the hell is wrong with this author? She just loves to knock me out doesn't she? Geez... Well, when I actually do wake up after sleeping for like, 2 hours, it had been raining. I sit up and something moves on my head. I feel my head and it's my favorite hat Natsuru got me.

**_"Aw! Natsuru remembered!"_ I think.**

**Flashback...**

**"What's that?" I ask Natsuru, pointing to the orange bundle in his hands.**

**He smiles and holds out his hand. In it is a small orange hat with a red flower. **

**"I was shopping and I this hat and thought of you with your pretty auburn hair." he tells me.**

**I blush and feel it. It's a soft knitted hat with holes cut out of the top for my ears.**

**"Thanks Natsuru. I love it." I hug him...**

The door is shut and I'm downstairs, so I can't hear them well. I walk up to the door and press my ear against it.

"... know she'll freak!" I hear Holo say.

"She'll just have to deal with it! It's her destiny!" Koko says.

"What does all this have to do with Akena?" Natsuru asks.

When I hear my name I break through the door. The wall crumbles down beside me.

"STOP BREAKING THE FRICKING DOOR!" Natsuru yells.

Holo smiles. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" Koko, in her human form, is smiling beside her.

"YOU SUCK!" I charge at Holo yelling. I change into my wolf form and try to headbutt her.

She dodges me and I chase her around the room. "Hey! Koko helped!"

I turn to Koko. "SHE DID!" I stop chasing Holo and run after Koko. Being surprised that I reacted so quickly, she is slow at getting away. I am able to grab her by the back of her shirt and lift her into the air.

She struggles there and swipes her hands at the air in front of my face. "Let go!"

I smile. "CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!"

I throw her across the room and she lands on Holo. They lay there in a big heap rubbing their heads as I approach them.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" I yell and charge at them.

They both jump up and run out the door.

I'm about to bust through it to chase after them but I hear Natsuru stops me. I look behind me and see him grabbing my tail.

"HALT! IF YOU BREAK ONE MORE DOOR..." He towers over me, his face dark. "YOU'RE DEAD."

I smile and laugh, terrified of him. "Okay..."

I shrink myself down and walk through the door, careful not to damage it because Natsuru is still standing behind behind me. I jump off the porch and land outside. I find Koko and Holo sitting on big soft chairs with a table with tea between them. They both have a cup of tea in their hands and are smiling. Wait, where did they get this stuff?

"Would you like some more tea Koko?" Holo smiles at Koko.

"Yes, I would like some tea Holo!" Koko smiles.

My eye twitches as Holo pours more tea in her cup. They hold up their cups and clink them together.

"Cheers! Ohohohohoho!" they both laugh.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" I yell at them.

I charge a them and they both stand up. The tea and furniture vanishes. They both crouch down and jump into the air, smiling. I look up at them with surprise as they both do an elbow-driver down to me. They hit my back and drive me into the ground. I sit up, dazed for a second, then shake my head to clear it. They land down in front of me.

"NOW YOU'RE AN EASY TARGET!" I yell. I charge at them and they charge at me. Just before we reach each-other, their hands lock and they separate, close-lining me. I flip over and land on my back. They walk over and look down at me.

"What should we do with her now?" Koko asks Holo.

"I have an idea." Holo takes a small leaf out of her pocket and smiles at me.

I whimper, knowing all the magic tricks she can do. "What's that?"

She laughs and slaps it on my head. With a puff of smoke, I turn into a wolf pup.

"What the hell?!" I yell in a squeaky voice. My orange hat is now drooping over my eyes because my head doesn't fit in it anymore. The two women fall on the ground laughing because of my voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one Holo!" Koko says while rolling on the ground laughing.

Holo is also rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Hey, watch this." she says when she finally gets up. She reaches down and grabs my hat.

"GO LONG!" she yells to Koko.

Koko runs off to the other side of me, holding her hands above her head. Holo chucks it to her and she catches it perfectly. I scream and run after it, tripping over my short legs. Koko throws it to Holo. I jump up to grab it with my teeth but it just whizzes past my head.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I scream.

When Holo runs to throw it to Koko, she slips on the wet ground. The hat flies out of her hand and lands in the mud. I feel anger hit me like a wave. I get bigger and bigger until I'm a wolf that's larger than what I turned into the last time. My eyes glow red and I howl at the moon. When I hear them gasp, I turn around and face them, snarling.

"YOU AWAKENED HER POWER!" Koko yells at Holo frantically.

"I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD BE THIS POWERFUL!" Holo screams.

"SHE IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE WHOLE FRICKIN' UNIVERSE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" Koko screams.

I growl and scrape my claws across the muddy ground. The dark clouds that have been above our heads get darker, and lightning flashes across the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both scream and run away.

I jump and sprint after them.

"HEY WAIT, WHAT ARE WE DOING? HER POWER STILL ISN'T FULLY AWAKENED! CAN'T WE BEAT HER?!" Holo screams at Koko.

They both stop. "Oh yeah," Koko says, "but it's gonna be really hard."

"I know." Holo transforms into her wolf form. She looks over at Koko. "Well?"

She sighs. "Well, let's get this over with." Koko turns into her cat form then grows.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I yell at them.

I charge at them and they charge at me. Koko leaps on my back and swipes at my muzzle. I lean my head back to dodge her attack but she is to quick and she lands a hard blow on my nose, but I don't feel it. Adrenaline is pumping through my body, and I can hear the blood roaring in my ears. I throw my head around to throw her off. She lands on her feet and swings around to face me. I run toward her but just before I pounce on her Holo jumps on my back and flattens me to the ground.

She knocks the wind out of me and jumps off. I lay there, stunned. Koko walks over to stand by her and stare at me.

"Did she black out?" Holo whispers to Koko.

"I don't know." she whispers back.

Holo walks over, pokes me in the back and jumps away. "Huh."

Seeing that it's my chance, I jump up and spin around. I open my mouth and feel something hot rise from the back of my throat. Fire shoots out of my mouth and comes barreling towards them. Being unaware of this power, they don't dodge it in time and it singes both of their fur. They leap to the ground and look up at me in surprise. Fire is still shooting out of my mouth because I don't know how to stop it. I close my eyes because the bright light from the fire is hurting my eyes and I feel someone's breath in my ear.

"Focus on shutting it down and nothing else." Holo whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and find her standing beside me, her paw on my flank. "I don't think she can do it. We have to help her." she gestures for Koko to walk over.

I raise my paws and stand on my back legs and fall back down, shaking my head.

"Hold her down." Holo tells Koko. Koko jumps on me and forces me to the ground. She reaches her paws around my shoulders and holds my arms down. Holo walks over and I look up at her. She is focusing on something behind me and I hear Natsuru gasp. I struggle and she looks back down at me pitifully.

"This might hurt." She leaps into the air and turns flips her body around and points her paws at my face. My eyes widen and I struggle harder. Then, I feel something hit my muzzle and pain spreads throughout my face. Holo is forcing her paws down on my muzzle to shut it. It lowers down a little and begins to close. The fire is flickering but the roaring stream of fire is not stopping. She forces harder and it closes about halfway, but isn't closing completely.

"It's not working." she tells Koko. She looks down at me. "I didn't think I was going to have to do this. Sorry." Light forms around her and her back paws lift into the air. A strong force is pushing her down, and her paws force my mouth shut. My eyes widen with pain and Koko gets off me. I roll around on the ground, whining and groaning. Holo puts her paw down on my tail, forcing me to stop.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

_"Does it look like I'm okay?" _I mean to say, but the pain is not letting me speak. I just look up at her and snort, making smoke puff out of my nose. Holo laughs and turns back into her human form. She snaps her fingers and I turn into my human form too. I struggle to get up but can't. She picks me up and throws me over her shoulder. She walks over to Natsuru standing on the porch and hands me to him. "You take care of her."


	7. WOLF AND WOUNDS

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" I yell as I roll around on the bed, holding my throat. The fire from yesterday had burned it, and now it HURTS LIKE HELL. I guess that's my fault. They were actually trying to make me mad by making a visual duplicate of the hat. Actually, it's on my head right now.

"Stop whining. Natsuru's getting the medicine now." Koko, who is sitting in a chair reading the newspaper next to me, says.

I stop rolling and crawl across the messy sheets over to her. I put my face right up to hers, open my eyes wider, and stick my lip out.

"What do you want?" she asks while turning the page.

"I don't want the medicine!" I say in a raspy voice.

"Well you're gonna need it. Now that your power has been recognized, other youkai might try to kill you." she says casually as she flips the page again.

"WHAT?!" I scream. My hands fly up to my throat and my mouth is locked open in pain. Something crackles at the back of my throat and suddenly someone's hands force my jaws shut. Koko is on her knees beside me with her hands on my face.

"That was close." she sighs with relief and sits back. "Watch what you're doing."

Holo barges in the room and frantically looks around. "I sensed power. Did something happen?"

Koko looks over at her. "No, but she really needs to learn how to control her power."

Holo laughs and she devilishly smiles as she pulls something out from behind her back.

"I see you got the medicine." Koko smiles as she sits down and goes back to reading.

I scramble backwards and fall off the other side of the bed. I peek up over the side of it and see Holo tossing it up and down in her hand.

Natsuru walks in the room. "You have to take it Akena. Otherwise you won't get better!"

I shake my head, still holding my throat. I scramble to my feet and and try to run out the door but Natsuru blocks my path.

"Akena. You have to take it." I try to push past him but he is too strong.

"Move." I say.

He grabs my shoulders and pulls me in front of him. He looks into my eyes and opens my mouth. "Oh no, you're getting worse."

He grabs the medicine from Holo and puts some in his hand. He tries to shove the cream down my throat but I slip out of his grasp. I run past him and into the living room. He chases me and I jump on the back of a chair. Just as he jumps to where I am, I hop to the back of the couch. I smile but gasp when he jumps over to me. He grabs me and I blow a whisp of smoke into his face. It distracts him and I hop into his room.

I look around trying to find a place to hide. I hear him hop onto the ground and panic. All of the sudden, a puff of magic forms around me. I think nothing happened but when I look down, my legs are gone. Actually, every other body part is gone too! No, they're not gone, I can still touch them.

_"Ooh! I must be invisible! Hehehe..." _I think.

Natsuru runs in the room and looks around. He has a puzzled look on his face as he searches the closet and under the bed. I'm holding back laughter as he brushes right by me and out the door, but his shoulder hits a broom sitting on the wall, causing it to fall. A dust cloud puffs up from it and I sneeze He stops in the doorway and spins around. A look of recognition crosses his face and he takes something out of his pocket.

_"The remote!" _I think. He presses a button and a white sprite appears in front of him.

"Cloud sprite Gi reporting for duty!" the sprite says in a squeaky voice.

"Cover the room." Natsuru orders it.

The small creature shoots a white dust from it's hands and sprays it around the room, covering everything in white.

_"Oh no! He's gonna see me!" _I run for the exit but Natsuru is blocking the doorway. The white dust reaches me and covers me. The sprite disappears and Natsuru's eyes shoot over in my direction.

"Found you." he smiles.

He runs at me and puts his arms around me. I try to struggle out of his grasp but I can't. He takes the medicine out of his pocket and puts some in his hand. I close my mouth and tilt my head away from him.

"It's for your own good!" he says. He forces my mouth open and puts it in my mouth. I try to spit the foul tasting cream out, but he holds my mouth shut. Some of it slips down my throat, and it feels like I'm swallowing hot nails. I scream with my mouth still closed and Natsuru realizes that I swallowed some of it. He grabs my chin and tilts it upward, forcing the rest of it to go down my throat.

Tears form in my eyes and my whole mouth is burning. He let's me go and I run out of the room. I run into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I open my mouth to look at it. My mouth is glowing red from the magical medicine seeping into my burns.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I ask as Natsuru walks in.

He hugs me from behind. "We got it from the other world. I'm sorry."

"Jerk..." I say softly. I know he was just trying to help and that it's for my own good. I slump against him and he hugs me tighter. A warm feeling spreads throughout my body and I close my eyes. He almost has to bend down because I'm so much shorter than him, but he doesn't seem to care.

All of the sudden the house begins to rumble.

_"DAMMIT." _I think.

"We should probably go see what's the matter." he tells me softly.

He lets go and I stand up all the way. We run into my room where Koko and Holo are already on their feet. They turn to us as we enter the room.

"I sense a dangerous amount of power coming from outside." Koko says, "I'm guessing it's a hellhound."

We all nod and run out the door and outside. A red beast that looks as if it's on fire is standing outside. It's about the size of a four-story building, and it towers over us. It turns it's massive head towards us and roars.

"YOU COULD REALLY USE A MINT!" Holo yells at it.

We all face-palm and Holo just stands there, her hands on her hips and smiling. The dog-like creature swipes it's paw at us. Natsuru scoops me up and jumps high above it's paw. We land on a nearby pine tree and he sets me down.

"Thanks." I say, panting heavily, "That was scary."

"No problem. You should probably transform now."

"I'll try." I hand my hat to Natsuru and jump off the tree. The second I land on the ground, the hellhound swings it's head around and faces me. I try to transform but it's not working. The large creature is advancing, and I frantically try to figure out how I did it before. It gets closer and closer, but for some reason it stops. It opens it's mouth and magic forms at the back of it. Just before it can shoot it at me, a transformed Holo headbutts it's ribs, knocking it to the side.

"I will not lose another I love to magic! This is for Lawrence!" she shouts at it.

Oh... So that's why she hates magic... I never knew. I'm sorry Holo.

She rears up and smashes her paws down on it's back. It barks, but it doesn't falter. It throws it's body at her and knocks her on the ground. She gasps and lays there, stunned.

"HOLO!" I yell.

Koko jumps at it, but it dodges. She lands on her feet and spins around. The hellhound is bigger than her, even though she is in her giant cat form. She jumps and claws it's face. It staggers a little, but shoots magic at her. It hits her straight in the stomach and she goes flying back to the trees.

"KOKO!" I yell again. Natsuru is down on the ground in an instant and he picks her up with his immense strength. He quickly carries her over to where Holo is laying and heals them both. I stand there, expecting them to get up, but they don't move.

"They are probably going to be asleep for a while! It's up to you know!" Natsuru yells to me.

Anger fills my body and, once again, I transform. This time, I'm something I had transformed into before, but not completely. The hair on my tail falls off and is replaced by a short coat of brown, with a little tuft of hair at the end. My ear fur comes of too, and they shrink. The hair on them falls off and is replaced by brown. They are straight but droop a little at the end. I get bigger and grow hooves. My shout is pushed in with horns at the base.

"A boar?" I hear Natsuru gasp. "That's new."

The hellhound roars and snarls at me. I snort and my hoof scrapes the ground. I charge very fast at it. My head hits it's chest and sends it flying backward. It hits the ground with a loud boom, but recovers itself. It swipes a massive paw at me and lands a blow on my face and I land on my back. Blood sprays from the wound and it stings like crazy.

The creature pounces on me and claws my stomach. I squeal and throw it off me. It lands on it's paws and I stand up. I charge at it again, but this time I hit it's face. It falls backward and I leap into the air. I turn my face towards it and bring it down on it's exposed belly. I hit it with a large amount of force and it roars with pain. It disappears and I fall to the ground, changing back into my wolf neko form.

I stay there panting on my knees and Natsuru, Holo, and Koko run up to me. Blood is still leaking from my wounds and spilling out onto the ground. With a large sigh, I fall on my side and black out... again.


	8. WOLF AND A CHANGE OF SCENERY

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my stories! I've been reading a lot more so I can write better, so hopefully my writing will become more... I dunno, sophisticated? Well, you know what I mean. ENJOY.**

When I- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. NO, JUST NO. HOW ABOUT "AT THE TIME I ARISE FROM SLUMBER." YEAH. THAT'S BETTER. OKAY, LET'S DO THIS.

At the time I arise from slumber, I feel something hard poking my face over and over. I stir a little and it pauses, then continues. I open my eyes and Holo is sitting to my right, her elbow on her knee and her face resting on that hand. She has a stick in her other hand and is poking me with it. I sit up with a start and she stops. She looks over to me and her eyes widen.

"Well, you took your own sweet time waking up didn't you?" she smiles.

I look past her and see open air, with everything moving by in a blur. A rhythmic thump is sounding from below so I look down and I'm laying on soft, black fur. I sit up more and look to my left. A large head with ears sticking out at the top is focusing forward down a long path. Holo crawls over next to me and smiles.

She turns back to the path and yells to our means of transportation. "Hey Koko! Guess who's up?"

Koko turns her head around and sees me. "Akena!" She comes to a screeching halt and I, not being ready for it, go flying right over her head and land on the path.

"GAH!" I yell as I hit the hard ground face first. I get up and turn back to Koko, rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

She smiles. "Sorry."

Holo peeks over her head. "Well, get back up here."

I walk over to Koko and grab onto her fluffy white chest fur. I heave upward and get a little bit off the ground but can't climb all the way up. I try again and get high enough to where my feet are the same level as her stomach. I reach my arm up to grab again but I'm not strong enough. I hang there with one hand and the rest of my body hanging in mid-air. I yelp and struggle to pull myself up.

"Holo! Help me!" I yell.

Holo looks down at me and smiles, her tail swishing mischievously behind her. "No. This is part of your training. Get yourself up here." She disappears behind Kokoo's shoulder.

"HOLO!" I yell frantically, my feet kicking in the air. I swing my arm up and grab another tuft of hair. I heave again but I'm getting nowhere. All of the sudden, I get lifted upward by an invisible force. I'm set down on Koko's back, wondering what lifted me. I look around and see Natsuru sitting on the base of Koko's tail. He smiles warmly at me and I smile back.

He gets up and steadily walks over to me. "You're finally awake! And you're welcome by the way." He kneels down and hugs me, making me blush.

He parts from me and laughs. "You look cute." I blush even more.

He stands up and holds out his hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I grab his hand. It feels rough, but warm and kind. I stand up and carefully follow him.

We walk up to Koko's head and he leans his body over the top of it. "Can I show Akena the thing from before?" he asks her.

She laughs and nods. A light forms around her and she gets bigger. He beckons for me to follow him as he slides down her muzzle. I follow him and land just above her nose. I stagger a little and Natsuru grabs my arm to steady me. Once I'm okay, Koko lifts her nose high into the air.

"Wow." I say breathlessly. There are grasslands going on for miles. The tall, yellow grass is waving in the breeze, and our movement barely rustles their pattern. This sea of grass seems to go on forever, but stop only at a long line of purple mountains. A large lake ripples off in the distance, and just one thin river strays from it.

Natsuru, who is standing beside me, taps on my shoulder. "Hey, check this out."

He points to our right and I laugh. I large pack of wolves are running off to our side, and a particularly familiar large wolf is traveling among them.

"Holo seems to be having fun!" I smile.

She is running at full speed at the front, her mouth open and her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth. Natsuru grabs my hand again and leads me off Koko's head. We rest between her shoulders and are quiet for a second, then we look at each other and burst out laughing. When we finally compose ourselves, we notice Koko is laughing too.

I try to stifle a yawn but Natsuru notices. "You should rest."

I don't fight him as he lays me down on my back. I fall asleep in a matter of seconds. When I open my eyes, Koko is slowing down.

I sit up. "What are we slowing down for?" I ask Natsuru.

"We must be here."

Koko stops and leans her head down to the ground. "Get off."

Natsuru stands up, holds out his hand and bows. "Madam?"

I laugh and take hold of his hand. We slide down and land on the leaf covered ground. I look around and we're in a forest, with trees of green, red, brown, and yellow. In front of us is a wood cabin with a small porch.

"Cozy." I say.

Natsuru walks up to the door and looks in the small window in the middle of it. He twists the knob and walks in. I follow him and find a pretty, wooden room with a fireplace off to the side. A small wooden table sits in front of the fireplace, with several large cushioned chairs surrounding it in a half-circle. Natsuru walks over to one and plops down in it.

I walk over and sit in the one next to it. "What are we doing here?"

"We all decided you need to learn how to control your powers, since it was such a close call yesterday." he tells me.

"Aw."

Holo walks in the door and sits in the one next to me, then Koko sits in the one next to her. We all sigh in unison and sink into our chairs.

We sit there in silence for what seems like forever until Holo breaks the silence. "You're going to become dumb."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying that eventually you need to go to school."

"With these ears?" I gesture to them.

"You could disguise yourself as a human with a hat or something."

"Ok, but what about her tail?" Natsuru asks.

"Oh wait! I have an even better idea! I have this really long robe thing from back when I was with Lawrence!"

"What if it comes off? And people might know my face." I exclaim.

"I know a trick that could make your ears and tail look as if they're not there." Koko butts in.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Koko says.

"Okay then! Akena, you will be going to school tomorrow!" Holo says smiling.

"There's a school around here?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, about 5 miles away." Natsuru tells me.

I sigh and get up. "Where's my room?"

"Over there." He points to a door at the corner of the room. There are three other doors next to it.

"Thanks, goodnight." I drag my feet across the room and through the door. I see a large bed with a dresser to it's right. I pull my clothes off and flop down on the bed, rolling myself up in the sheets. I close my eyes and before I know it, I'm asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

I stretch my eyes open and see Holo right up in my face.

"Agh!" I shriek and back myself up away from her. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You've got school remember?" she says with an amused smile.

"What about the paperwork?"

"Got it covered."

"How am I going to get there?"

"Bus, duh." She says as she flicks my forehead.

"Ow. Okay, but how do I get to the bus stop?"

"Walk of course!"

I roll over, push my face into the pillow, and stick my rear into the air. "But I'm tired."

Holo huffs and grabs my swishing tail and a sensitive feeling shoots up through me.

"EEEEK!" I scream.

I try to pull it away but Holo holds on tight, smirking and giggling a little. "What's wrong? Wolf got your tail?"

"Stop it Ho-"

She begins to run her hand up and down my tail. "Ah!" I yelp.

She laughs and -still holding onto my tail- puts her body over mine, rubbing her other hand up my side.

"Sto-AH!" I yell. Holo had put my tail tip up to her mouth and was starting to lick it.

Suddenly, Natsuru runs in the room. "I heard screaming, are you guys alri-"

He sees us in this position and me without any clothes on but my bra and panties. Blood shoots out of his nose and he flies backwards. I gasp and Holo lets go, smiling and licking her lips.

Koko walks in shaking her head. "Teenagers." She snaps her fingers and my tail and ears disappear. Holo gets off me and walks out of the room laughing. She has to hop over Natsuru though, because he passed out because of blood loss. Koko grabs his arms and drags him on his back out of the room.

"Get changed." Koko says as she closes the door. I'm still blushing like crazy, so it takes me a little bit to compose myself. When I finally do, I look in my dresser for something to wear. I find a school uniform and, since it's probably manditory, put it on. The shirt doesn't really fit, it's big since it's a guy's uniform. I decide that it is okay because the coat I'm going to wear is going to cover it.

I grab the bookbag Holo left for me and walk into the living room. Natsuru is awake, and he is holding my coat.

"Arms in." he says smiling. He helps me put it on and turns me around.

"Even though it will be covering your face, it still looks good on you." I smile and look into those beautiful blue eyes he has. He smiles back and hugs me. My face gets buried in his soft, shiny black hair and I get lost in his scent. I put my arms around his back in a hug. Then, I realize something.

"You're wearing a school uniform!"

He smiles. "Yup. I'm coming to school with you!"

I just stand there surprised for a moment, then smile. "Great! Now I won't be alone!"

We hear the bus stop outside and he takes hold of my hand. We walk out and walk up the short steps into the bus. I notice everyone staring at us as we sit down, especially me with my long coat that covers most of my face. One of the kids behind us taps on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Who are you guys?"

I'm too scared and nervous to answer, so Natsuru does for me.

"Hi! I'm Natsuru Juii, and this is Akihito Noutow."

Yeah. I have a fake boy name now. I'm pretending to be a boy. My hair is even put back like a boy's. WE'RE LIKE FRICKIN' SPIES OR SOMETHING.

The girl sits back down in her seat, but everyone else on the bus are crowding around us.

I hear the girls whispering. "Natsuru's so cute!" "I love his hair!" "Is he single?"

I also hear whispers I don't like at all. "What's with the other guy?" "Is he goth or something?" "I wonder what he actually looks like."

These start to scare me, so I move closer to Natsuru.

He looks down at me with sympathy. "I know. I hear them too. It's okay."

We ride like this, the other kids surrounding us and gossiping, for the rest of the bus ride. When it comes to a stop, Natsuru gently takes my hand and we walk off the bus together.

"They're holding hands!" "That's so cute!" I hear the girls screech.

We walk into the school and I can feel stares practically burning holes into me.

"Why are we so popular?" I ask Natsuru.

"I think it's because we're both supposedly boys and we're holding hands." he answers.

He hands me my school schedule and I see I'm going to class A-4 first.

"I'm going to the same classes as you." he whispers to me.

I smile and we walk in silence to the room. He lets go of my hand and opens the door. Everyone's gaze shoots in our direction as we walk in the room,

The teacher smiles at us. "Welcome you two. I believe introductions are in order!"

Natsuru walks to the front of the class and bows. "I'm Natsuru Juii. Nice to meet you all! I hope we can be the best of friends!" he says, straightening up and smiling. All the girls screech as he walks back to his seat.

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself?" the teacher asks me.

I walk to the front of the class self-conciously. "U-um. My name is Ake- Akihito Noutow. Uh, hi." I say in that boyish voice I'm supposed to say things in.

They girls all hold there cheeks and go, "Awwww!" and even the boys blush a little. I walk over to my seat next to Natsuru and sit down. He smiles at me then focuses back to the teacher.

**_ONE MAJOR TIME SKIP LATER..._**

The bell rings and all the other kids stand up. I stand up too, confused. The kids are walking out of the room, as Natsuru taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and he's blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"We... kind of... have... swimming classes, apparently."

"WHAT?!" I yell as I slam my hands on the desk and stand up, making the hood almost fall down. All the kids stop and turn around to see what I look like, but my hands fly up to grab it and pull it over my head. I turn back around and Natsuru is still laughing awkwardly.

"I know this is weird, but since everyone thinks you're a guy, you have to change in the guys locker room." he tells me.

Before I can yell again, he darts behind my back and covers my mouth. "I'm sorry about this." he whispers to me. He picks me up, still covering my mouth, and carries me out of the room. He drags me across the hall, until we find ourselves outside the locker room...

Akena: YOU CAN"T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!

Natsuru: YOU HAVE TO!

Akena: NEVER!

**_HAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO!_**

Akena: I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU DAMN AUTHOR! *tries to attack author but Natsuru holds her back.*

_**WHAT WILL COME OF AKENA?! WILL SHE SURVIVE THE DREADED BATHROOM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **_

Akena: NOOOOOOO!


	9. WOLF AND A POOL

"Please tell me that you're not going to make me go in there." I whimper.

"You know you have to. Here, I'll do this." Natsuru covers my eyes with his hand and carries me through the door. Whispers from the guys resound through the large room, and I hear the sound of running water. I hear the sound of a door opening then shutting, then Natsuru removes his hand from my eyes.

"Okay, there's a problem. This is the only stall, and it's for the bathroom. If you change in here, the guys will become suspicious. So there's only one solution." he tells me.

"What?" I ask, bracing myself for what he's going to say.

"I'm going to have to cover you while you're changing." he says, his face beet red.

I can feel my cheeks flush. He leads me over to the farthest set of lockers and I open one, grab my special swimsuit that comes with a shirt and a super tight sports bra, and turn to Natsuru.

"You can't look." I say, my face red too.

He nods and covers me with his body, his hands pressed against the lockers above me, and his face almost directly across from mine. His face is so red you could just about think he's super mad, and smoke should be streaming out of his ears like in cartoons. He closes his eyes tight, and I can see his arms trembling above me.

_"This is so embarrassing." _I think. I pull my robe off, grab the waistband of my skirt, then glance up to make sure he's not looking. I pull it down, then let it drop to the floor. Then, I grab the top of my painties and pull them down. I quickly grab the swimming trunks and put my legs through the holes. I exhale, but now the worst part. I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head and off. Then I look up again and gasp.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper/yell at him. He has one eye open a little and is looking down at me. He quickly shuts his eyes and look up.

"S-sorry!" he says back. I make sure he really isn't looking this time then reach behind my back and un-clip my bra. I slide the first strap off of my shoulder, then the next, the whole time making sure he is not looking. I grab the sports bra and pull it over my head and over my breasts, a VERY tight squeeze by the way! I reach for the swimming shirt, but I realize it's not there.

"Oh no!" I whisper.

Natsuru looks down. "What?"

"Don't look!" I push his face into the air. "I can't find my swimming shirt!"

"That's a problem," he says.

"Really? I thought that was the best thing POSSIBLE TO HAPPEN!" I whisper/yell at him.

"Okay, okay. Here." He darts away from me and grabs a towel, then darts back.

He hands me it and I throw it around my shoulders and over myself.

"We're going to have to find it. It might be thrown off somewhere." he says.

I follow him out of the shelter of one row of lockers and out into the showers. Guys are naked or nearly naked EVERYWHERE! I look away and follow him to the edge of the room.

"Do you see it?" he asks me.

"No!" I say frantically. My eyes widen and I back farther against the tiled wall.

"What?" he asks.

Three guys are walking up to us with just their trunks on.

"Oi! You're the new guys right? Nice to meet ya!" Then he turns to me. "What's with the towel? Come on, we're all dudes here!"

He reaches for the towel and I flinch away, but before he can reach me, Natsuru grabs his wrist.

"I can't let you do that." he says, a serious look on his face. The guy stutters and backs away.

"O-okay... It was nice seeing you!" he says as he and his buddies turn around and run away. Natsuru sighs and smiles at me.

"Let's find your shirt." he says.

I smile back and he leads me across the room. We look everywhere but find nothing. All of the sudden, one of the guys walks up.

"Is this yours?" he asks. He hands me the white swimming shirt with a note attached to it. I grab it from him and rip off the note.

It reads:

_Dear Natsuru and "Akihito",_

_You're welcome._

_Yours Truly,_

_Holo_

I throw down the note. "HOLO!" I yell through gritted teeth.

Natsuru sighs and we go back behind the lockers. He turns away and I quickly drop the towel and pull the shirt over my head. He turns around and walks over to me.

"Perfect. You can't even see your bra!" he points out.

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"N-nothing" he stutters, shaking his head. "I have to get dressed now, and I'm assuming you don't want to look."

"Yeah." I say as I turn around. In a matter of seconds, he's done and leading me out of the room. We enter the hallway and walk over to the school pool.

_**Author: HA! THAT RHYMES!**_

_Akena: Let me finish, Author!_

The girls gasp when they see my face for the fist time.

"He's so cute!" "I never knew he was so hot!" "I think I'm in love!" I hear the girls mooning over me.

"This is just weird," I whisper to Natsuru.

"I know right," he whispers back.

I follow Natsuru to the edge of the divided lapping part of the pool. The coach divides us up and puts us into lines, four in each line, with instructors at the front. Natsuru is put behind me, so I'm somewhat relieved. There's just one huge problem.

"I don't know how to swim!" I whisper to Natsuru.

"What? You must have swam at least once!"

"No! I'm afraid of water!"

He sighs and face-palms. "I'll tell the instructor." He walks over to him and whispers to him. The instructor looks at him with confusion, then at me. I shrug at him and he sighs.

"We'll just have to deal with it. Let's start." The instructor motions for the fist person to start. I'm so nervous that it seems like right away it's my turn. He motions for me to jump in and I step closer to the edge. I look down and shudder a little. I look back to the instructor and he gestures again. I gulp and hold my nose. I brace myself then jump. I feel my body slam into the water and I sink into it. I open my eyes and flail, but I have absolutely no idea how to swim. I try to hold my breath to float to the top or something but I just sink more. I close my eyes, just about ready to give up, when there's a huge splash above me.

I open my eyes and see Natsuru diving towards me with perfect strides, his eyes narrowed with concentration. He puts his arm under my rear and I hold onto his neck as he swims back up to the top. We break the surface and I cough and sputter while Natsuru is breathing heavily. I sit there, curled up in his arm with my body rested against his chest to regain my strength. I open my eyes and see Natsuru looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod and look around. Everyone had gathered around to the edge of the pool and are staring at us. My face goes red with embarrassment and I shove myself from his arms, falling into the water and almost sinking again, but Natsuru catches me by putting his arms around my chest.

"Stop that. I don't want you to drown." he says sternly. I look down with shame as he scoops his arm under my legs and rests my back against his other. He swims over to the shallow edge of the pool just by kicking his legs and walks out. Everyone claps as he steps onto the hard floor. The instructor walks over.

"Well done, Natsuru. That was perfect swimming. How about you teach Akihito to swim? That would probably work out since you two are friends."

Natsuru nods and carries me down into the shallow end again. He lets go, just holding me around my chest and to his side. I look up and he smiles at me, making me blush.

"Try kicking your feet." he suggests.

I move my feet up and down, making water splash behind me.

"Good, you aren't too bad at this. I'm going to lets go of your chest and just hold your arms, so try to keep the rest of your body afloat."

He lets go a moves to the front of me. Immediately, the bottom half of my body sinks. I panic a little but reassure myself when I see Natsuru smiling warmly at me. I kick my feet and my body begins to float. I smile wide and laugh, and Natsuru smiles back at me.

"You're a fast learner!" he says. He moves once more to slide his hands under my body. "Try moving your arms the way they do it on TV."

I move one arm up, then down, then the other one too, just like they say to on TV. I move faster, kicking my feet and moving my arms at the same time. I close my eyes and laugh.

_"This is kind of fun!" _I think. Then I realize I don't feel Natsuru's arms under me anymore. I open my eyes and see Natsuru way behind me, smiling and waving.

"WHAT?!" I yell. Then I feel myself crash into the pool wall. "OW!"

Natsuru runs over to me. I'm sitting at on the bottom of the pool, rubbing my head.

"Why did you run into the wall?" he asks.

"Why did you let go? I could have drowned!" I retort back at him.

He sighs and shakes his head, but then smiles at me. "But don't you see Akena?! You were swimming!"

A grin forms spreads across my face. "I was wasn't I?" I says proudly. He laughs and leads me into the deeper end, where I show off my awesome swimming skills...

_**HA! YOU RAN INTO A WALL!**_

Akena: I did that on purpose!

_**NO YOU DIDN'T!**_

Akena: YEAH I DID!

Natsuru: Ladies, ladies. Cant't we just get along?

Akena and Author: _NO!_

Natsuru: Awww... *sinks down into no view*


	10. Author's Note

**_Hello very few readers who got this far! I've been posting chapters a lot and very frequently lately because it's Christmas vacation and I've got nothing better to do! _**

Akena: Probably because you've got no friends!

_**I HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS!**_

Akena: Yeah right.

_**HMPH! WELL,**_*grabs Natsuru and hugs him tightly against his will* _**NATSURU'S MY FRIEND!**_

Natsuru: Please don't bring me into this...

Akena: YEAH! *rips Natsuru from Author's arms* LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!

_**WHY YOU!**_

*wrestles over Natsuru, screaming while Holo pops up in front of them*

Holo: Next time, what will Akena have to do to convince everyone she's a boy, at LUNCH?! Or will she have to? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!


	11. WOLF AND A FRIEND

"Aw, it's over already?" I whine.

"Swimming class is only an hour long, but I talked to the instructor and he said you could change in the pool bathrooms. Here's your clothes." Natsuru hands me a towel and my _boy_ shorts, my _boy _shirt (with the bra hidden inside it), then my coat. I grab them and walk over to the bathrooms, leaving a trail of water behind me. I walk into the space between the girls and boys bathroom and look around.

_"This can't hurt. Nobody is around to see me." _I think. I walk into the girls bathrooms and into one of the stalls. I close the door behind me and set my clothes onto the small shelf beside me. I pull my wet shirt off up over my head and off, then pull my sports bra off. I grab the towel and dry myself off, then reach for my bra, but once again, I can't find it. I sigh and walk outside of the stall. I find it near the sinks, so I must have dropped it. I reach down to grab it, when I hear a gasp from behind me. I spin around on my heel and see a girl with brown hair staring at me with wide eyes.

"Akihito?" she gasps. She scares me half to death and the spell on my body releases, making my tail and ears show. She screams, so I leap over and cover her mouth.

"Shh! Calm down, and I'll let go."

She nods and I let go, letting her scramble to the other edge of the room.

"Y-you're some kind of demon! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you. You just can't tell anyone." I tell her frantically.

"Y-you're a girl!"

I sigh. "Yeah. Do you want me to tell you what I am?"

She nods, starting to calm down. I tell her what happened with Holo and the other school. (Read chapter 2)

I exhale heavily when I'm done. "Get it now?"

She nods again and stands up.

"You can't tell anyone!" I say.

"I won't!" she says.

I sigh with relief and grab my bra. I put it on and she hands me my shirt. I put that on then she turns around while I put my shorts on.

"My name's Mariko Wakahisa. I'm assuming your name isn't really Akihito."

"Yeah," I say, done putting on my shorts, "My real name is Akena Tourou. It's nice to meet you!" I say smiling as Mariko turns around.

"Wow.

I put on my coat, but don't put up the hood.

"Hey, is Natsuru your boyfriend?" she asks.

I blush. "Sort of. I live with him."

"Really?! Did you do it?"

"W-what? No!"

"Okay, okay." she laughs.

She walks over and puts her arm around my shoulders. "Let's see Natsuru." she says as she puts up my hood.

I walk with her out of the bathroom and meet Natsuru alone outside. He sees Mariko and jumps a little.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Natsuru!" he leans over to me, "Does she know?" he whispers.

"I know everything! Nice to meet you! I'm Mariko Wakahisa, but you can call me Mariko."

Natsuru look over to me and I nod. He sighs. "Well, since you've gotten over the fact that Akena is a god, I'm not a human either. I'm a necromancer."

"Eh?" Mariko says, surprised.

Natsuru laughs. "Yeah."

Mariko shakes her head and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Natsuru shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"I guess that makes me the friend of two super-natural beings!" she says.

"But we still have a problem." I point out.

"What?" Natsuru asks.

"My tail and ears aren't going away."

"They're out?"

I swish my tail around to answer him.

He narrows his eyes in thought. "We might have to call Holo and Koko."

"WHAT?! NO WAY, UH-UH. THEY CAN'T COME! THEY'LL EMBARRASS ME!" I complain.

"Who's that?" Mariko asks.

"Other super-natural beings. One's a cat and the other is the god that is Akena's mother."

"WOW. There's a whole bunch of you guys huh. But, you know animals aren't allowed in school, right?"

"Yeah, but Koko's a Keru. Keru's all have a human form." Natsuru explains.

"Oh." Mariko gasps.

"Well, I'm calling them." Natsuru says.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" I yell. I leap for his phone, but Natsuru holds it too high for me too reach. He presses a button and it rings for a little bit, then Holo answers.

"What do you want, we're in the middle of a game of Monopoly and I'm winning."

"Akena's spell wore off, you guys have to come down and fix it. We'll be in the lunch room."

Holo laughs devilishly. "We'll be right there! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She hangs up.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yell.

Mariko puts her arm around my shoulders. "It's okay. My parents are embarrassing too.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOLO IS-"

All of the sudden the door to the swimming pool bursts open, and Koko and Holo are standing in the doorway smiling. Holo's ears and tail are gone, probably Koko's handy-work, and Koko is a human.

"We're here!" Holo yells.

I sigh. "Young."

Holo looks around. "Where's Akena?!"

I whimper and hide behind Mariko, but Holo spots me. "You can't hide from me!"

She walks over and drags me out from behind Mariko. "So, let's see what the problem is."

She reaches her hand under my coat and grabs my tail. "Hmm, yes. I see, the problem is we have a COMPLETE MORON ON OUR HANDS!"

I scramble from her grasp and run away from her to Natsuru. I grab his arm. "Help me."

Koko snaps her fingers and my ears and tail disappear. She smiles and walks over to Holo. "I have a great idea. How about we stay for lunch?" she says to her.

"Yeah, that's a perfect idea!" Holo smiles.

"I guess we have no choice." Natsuru sighs.

We walk through the hallway with the kids together in a group, and the... older kids together in a group.

Mariko leans over to me and whispers, "Your mom is so pretty! How old is she?"

My face is dark and I'm slumping. "7,392."

"WHAT?!" Mariko gasps.

"Gods don't die. She will always look like she's 20."

"No fair!"

"I know."

Holo and Koko are chatting, smiling and laughing. Everyone is staring at them, and they seem to be enjoying the attention. They look over to me and smile.

"Who's the girl?" Koko asks.

"I'm Mariko Wakahisa, and I know your secret. I also know that "Akihito" over here isn't a boy." she answers.

Holo laughs. "Ya know, you could take that off and stop pretending to be a boy, right?" she tells me.

My eyes widen. "WHAT?! Really! How?"

"Koko erased all info and memories about you."

"You'll have to help me with the paperwork again."

"We know."

"Yes!" I pump my fist. We make it to the lunch room and sit down at one table. Natsuru, Mariko, and I take out our lunches, but Holo and Koko don't have any.

"Did you bring lunch?" I ask them.

They both smile. "We didn't have to." They lean back in their chairs. "3,2,1."

Suddenly, all the boys run up to them and start offering them food.

"Take mine!"

"No, take mine!"

"Take it all!"

They both laugh and take it all. The boys leave and we just stare at them, our eyes wide and our mouths open. Holo smiles and puts her hands behind her head.

"That's the advantage of being beautiful! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughs.

We sigh. Both of them open the packages and dig in. Before we can even say anything, they're both done and rubbing their stomachs.

"I love tuna." Koko sighs.

"But there weren't any apples." Holo complains.

Somebody touches my shoulder and I jump and turn around. The guys from earlier in the locker room, who tried to take off my towel, are standing behind me.

"Hey man. Why didn't you take off your towel earlier?"

I stutter and glace frantically for Natsuru, but he was dragged off by girls. "I, uh, don't like to change around other people."

They laugh and slap me on the back. "Yeah, right." They leave and I exhale with relief when Natsuru walks over. We eat, then, when we're done, we leave to the school office. The superintendent sits us down and leaves to finish up something. While she's gone, we discuss how we're going to tell her.

"Should we just tell her straight?" Mariko asks.

"That would just confuse her! I say we erase her memory and show Akena as a new student!" Koko says.

"We can't erase her memory!" I say.

"What else do we-" Nasturu stops abruptly. The superintendent had walked in the room. She sits down and leans forward.

"What do you need?" she asks.

We all stay silent, then Holo stands up. "For crying out loud. Just look."

She walks over to me, stands me up, rips off my coat, and pulls my hair-pin out. My hair uncoils to the ground and everyone stares, astonished at what Holo did.

The superintendent adjusts her glasses. "S-so, Akihito's a girl."

"Actually, it's Akena. Akena Tourou." I laugh awkwardly.

"Well this is new." she stutters. She clears her throat and stands up. "Miss Holo, you're going to need to do some paperwork."

Holo slumps. "I know."

"We have extra girl's uniforms at the infirmary. Go there for now. School's almost over anyway, but if it's not by the time you're done, you can go home." the superintendent says.

As we leave, we get very shocked stares from the others at the office. I'm not surprised, I went in there a guy and came out a girl. That would be pretty shocking. We walk to the infirmary and ask the nurse for a girl's uniform as the last bell rings. She hands it to me and we walk back to our house with Mariko. It's the beginning of winter today, so Natsuru puts my coat around my shoulders. I blush and we walk together, but me and Mariko a little off to the side.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "You guys are so cute together!"

I shove her and laugh. We walk back to our place together with Koko. When we get there Mariko looks around the house.

"It's pretty." she says.

"Hey Mariko, wanna see something cool?" I ask. She walks over and nods. I point to Koko as she's transforming back into her cat form. Mariko gasps as Koko walks back to us and sits down at our feet. Mariko bends down and pets her, making Koko happy. Even though she walks back to her room and shuts the door, Mariko is still staring in her direction in amazement. I laugh and sit down over by the fire as Natsuru joins us. I pat the chair next to me and Mariko sits down in it. I exhale and let my tail and ears out, since Mariko seems more comfortable with it now.

"Can you turn into a full blown wolf?" Mariko asks excitedly.

I nod. "Yeah, but I don't know how. It just kind of happens."

"Cool." Mariko says.

"Mariko, did you know that Akena is the most powerful being in the universe?" Natsuru asks.

"No! Really?" Mariko gasps.

I laugh and nod. Mariko leans back, blown away. We sit there for a while, then Mariko has to leave.

"I have homework to do. Bye!" She waves. By the time she leaves, it's already getting dark.

"When is Holo getting back?" Just as I ask that, she bursts through the door.

"I _hate_ paperwork." she sighs. She drags herself to her room and slams the door shut. Me and Natsuru laugh, then head to bed too. I undress and lay down on the bed. While you may think I'm different, I'm really not that different then other kids. I lie awake, asking myself, _"What is the meaning of life?"_ in my head.I don't think I fall asleep, but eventually I do.

I wake up to find it still dark. I look out the window and see frost covering it completely. I shiver and exhale, seeing my breath in a puff. I rub my arms in an attempt to warm myself up, but it doesn't work, so I roll myself up in my blankets and curl up in a ball, covering my body with my tail. I close my eyes but I'm too cold to fall asleep. I get up and walk over to Natsuru's room to find him asleep in his bed. I tap his shoulder and he opens his eyes. He notices me standing me there in just my under-garments and blushes a little.

"A-Akena? Is everything okay?" he asks.

"I'm cold." I say, my teeth chattering. He sits up and looks around. He's just in his shorts, but he doesn't seem to be cold.

"We don't have any extra blankets." he says. He scoots over and lays down, opening the blankets in front of him, "Climb in."

I blush a little and shuffle down under the blankets. He scoots closer to me and I can feel his well-toned body press against mine. Warmth spreads from the places where his body touches me. He puts his arm over my stomach and I jump a little, then relax against him. I can feel my eyelids begin to droop, and I fall asleep, having the same nightmare I've had since the first night I learned I was a god...

_**This was one of the most awkward chapter since the pool one. You're welcome by the way! I had to sneak into Eve's (my sister) room just to find out what a sports bra looks like! Also, this is really hard to write! I had literally NO idea what to do! **_

Akena: Haha! Bet you got caught too, sneaking into your sisters room like that!

_**AS IF!**_

Akena: Are you some kind of pervert?!

_**NO!**_

Akena: Oh well! Doesn't matter to me! I got to sleep with Natsuru!

Holo: You did? Wow, I didn't think you'd have the guts!

Akena: H-Holo!

_**NOW YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT! HA!**_

Akena: WHY YOU!


	12. WOLF AND SHOPPING

I awake to a noise that makes me shudder with fright. Someone's screaming. I flip over and Natsuru is no longer beside me. I panic and look around. I'm surrounded by an eerie white fog, and I can barely see 5 feet in front of me.

_"This must be a dream," _I think, _"But this is not the dream I usually have. What's going on?"_

The person screams again, and I stand up. The bed is gone, all that is under me is a grassy plain. I look over and see my wolf self looking back at me. I jump and stagger backwards, then turn around. Natsuru is standing there with his arms out in front of him. I run over, but he disappears. On the ground where he was standing is a skeleton. Tears begin to stream down my face. I look around and the wolf is gone too. The fog surrounds me, twirling around in a whirlwind. Just as fast as it came, it left, leaving nothing behind. I'm alone. All alone. Then, I hear the screaming again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I scream as I actually wake up this time. Natsuru jumps up with wide eyes and looks over at me. I pull my knees up to myself and begin to cry, rocking myself back and forth.

He scoots over and puts his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"I don't want to be alone." I say shakily, tears still pouring out of my eyes.

Natsuru rests his chin on my head and rubs my back. "I'll always be here. Don't worry." He hugs me tighter and and I begin to make those choking sounds that always happens when I cry. I slip into some kind of blackness and cry even more, louder too.

* * *

_**I'm going to switch to 3rd person since Akena will be of no use.**_

Akena: THAT'S YOUR FAULT.

* * *

Natsuru gets up and sprints out of the room. He sees Holo and Koko sitting on the chairs in the living room, craning their necks around to look at him.

"Come quick, something's wrong with Akena." he says frantically. They both jump up and run into her room with him. She's scrunched up on her side and clutching her head, screaming. Koko runs to the side of her bed and unfolds her body. She's struggling to pull away from her but Koko's too strong.

"We need to calm her down. When half-gods like her undergo extreme doubt or fear, a blackness could cover their hearts, and they could go out of control. Natsuru."

"Yeah," he says worriedly.

"Grab the purple tube labeled _Sedo_ from the blue bag in my room."

"What will that do?" he asks.

"Sedo is Latin. It will either calm her down or put her in a coma."

"I think this is a win-win situation." Holo smiles.

"Not helping." Koko glares at her, "Just go get it Natsuru."

"Right." He runs into her room and looks around.

_"Where is it, where is it! I need to find it!" _he thinks. All of the sudden, the blue bag drops to the ground in front of him. He opens it and, sure enough, the purple tube is sitting right in the middle of a bunch of multi-colored medicines. He grabs it and a syringe and runs back into Akena's room. Now Holo is holding Akena's thrashing legs down and Koko is holding her arms.

"HURRY." Koko yells at me. I rush over and take Koko's place holding Akena's arms down. Koko sticks the needle of the syringe into the tube fills the syringe with the purple liquid. She squirts a little bit of it out then stabs it into Akena's neck. Immediately she starts to calm and slow down. Holo and Koko let go.

"The bag came out of nowhere. It just kind of fell from the ceiling." Natsuru tells Koko.

"It only shows up if you really need it. That's why I sent you and not Holo." Koko explains, turning to glare at Holo. Holo just smiles and waves. Natsuru hears a thump and turns back to Akena. Her eyes are close and her head had fallen onto her pillow.

"OH MY GOD WE KILLED HER!" Natsuru yells.

"No we didn't kill her, but she might be in a coma." Koko says.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S IN A COMA!" Natsuru yells even more frantically.

Koko leans forward and puts her ear over her face. Then she exhales and sits back. "The medicine was just kind of strong, she's asleep..."

* * *

_**Switching to Akena mode!**_

Koko: Really Hunter.

* * *

Darkness. Loneliness. That's all I can think of at this point. I don't even notice when a girl with bleached blonde hair appears in front of me.

_"You can't escape," _she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, coming to my senses.

Her face appears right in front of mine and she smiles with sharp, pointy teeth. _"I will destroy everything you hold dear."_

I yelp and fall back wards as she disappears. Images of Natsuru, Holo, Koko, Mariko, all of my friends appear around me. Short clips of my friends and family. I walk up to one and I'm about to touch it when a red X crosses the screen. All of the images are replaced by Xs and the sound of laughter surrounds me. I crouch down and cover my ears as the laughing gets louder and louder...

I open my eyes and all the memories of the dream slips out of my head. I'm laying in my bed and light is shining through the window. I sit up and look around. Nobody's here. I feel at tear slide down my cheek as I stand up. I wipe it off and look down. I'm clothed, that's good. I walk out of the room and Natsuru is reading a book in the living room. He looks up and sees me.

"YAY!" he yells jumping out of his chair. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, rubbing his face against mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter.

"You died!"

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"No you didn't." I hear Koko sigh from behind me. I turn around and she's standing in the doorway to her room in her cat form. "You had an incident and we gave you strong medicine that made you fall asleep, that's all." She walks over and jumps up into the chair Natsuru was sitting in. "When are we going to get a TV? I know we can afford one."

"We could go today." Natsuru says.

"Really?!" I exclaim, my ears perking up

"Yeah, why not. We could also get you some pretty clothes that would cover your tail and ears up so Koko doesn't have to use up her magic."

"Yay!" I smile, wagging my tail. I run into my room and the old, brown robe thing and put it on along with my orange hat I got from Natsuru. I run back into the living room and grab his arm. "Let's go." I pull him out the door and a blast of cold air hits my face. That's to be expected since winter is only a few days away. Natsuru's new red car sits in the driveway. He walks over and opens the door for me. I climb in and he shuts the door, then walks around to the other side of the car. He hops in beside me and starts the car. We drive out onto the slim road and start on our journey to shopping.

"Wow, I've never been to a city before!" I exclaim. I really hadn't been to any sort of majorly populated place before. There are sky scrapers and bill boards and bright lights _everywhere_! It also seemed that hundreds of people are roaming the streets, walking beside me and past me. I feel a warm hand take mine and I see Natsuru smiling at me.

"Let's go."

He leads me to a big store with a sliding door.

**_HA THAT RHY-_**

Akena: SHUT UP.

"Wow!" I gasp as I enter the store. People are bustling about, picking out clothes and chatting. Natsuru smiles at me and begins to walk to the girls' section. I follow and he begins to look through a bunch of long skirts. I look through the tops, but before I can find anything he taps me on the shoulder and holds up a long brown one with some pretty swirls on it.

"When did you get so good at shopping?" I ask, taking the dress.

He laughs. "I used to have a lot of sisters before I found out I was the son of-" He breaks off.

"What?"

"U-uh, nothing. Nevermind. Did you find a top?" He changes the subject.

I raise my eyebrows, then shake it off. "I didn't."

He smiles again. "I'll help!"

We look for a little longer and find a white top with brown hearts around the collar. I try it on and they fit, then we look a little more. We (he) find 4 more pairs.

"Since winter's coming up, we will probably have days off. You should find something more casual." he says afterwards.

"Okay."

We walk into the more casual section and it's even bigger! I look up and even the ceilings really tall! I back up, taking it all in when I bump into someone behind me. Of course, they fall down and I don't. I spin around look at the familiar girl sitting on the floor, rubbing her back.

"Mariko?!" I exclaim. She looks at my face and smiles.

"Akena? What are you doing here?" she asks as I help her up.

"I came with Natsuru to find clothes that would cover up my ears and tail." I explain.

"Really?" She looks past my shoulder at Natsuru. "Well then.." She smiles mischievously. "I guess I should help you then!" she exclaims as she grabs my hand and drags me deeper into the store. We enter the girls' section and Mariko looks through all the dresses. I begin to creep away while she's distracted, seeing how this would probably turn out badly.

"Found one!" she yells just before I could get away. I spin around on one heel and Mariko is holding up a somewhat short pink dress with yellow, blue, and red flowers around the trim. Before I can run away she grabs my arm and drags me into the changing room. Immediately I try to struggle away from her, but in the past few days I've learned that all the wrestling and kendo classes she takes make her _very_ strong. She grabs the collar of my long coat and pulls it over my head, revealing my tail. Then she grabs the trim of my shirt. I yelp and wack her in the face with my tail. All that does is make her sneeze. She laughs and rips my shirt off too. I squeal as she pulls down my pants, then she reaches back up and pulls off my hat. She steps back and looks me over, smiling.

This makes me feel embarrassed, so I cross my legs and shove my hands between them, covering myself. She laughs again and grabs the dress from a hook she put it on earlier. Walking over to me, she quickly pulls my arms out and tries to put the dress over my head. Before she can I dart away to the other side of the small room. Mariko smiles devilishly and runs after me. She chases me in a circle around the room then cuts me off by just crossing in front of me. Before I can react, she shoves it over my head and down, leaving my arms still stuck inside of it. She sighs and grabs my arms through the arm holes and pulls them out. Then she stands back again to admire her work.

"It looks good! There's a mirror behind you, you check it out." she says. I spin around and see my body in a mirror. It ends just below my knees with ruffles. There are ruffles also around my neck and shoulders.

"I don't know. I doesn't really cover my tail." I say, swishing my tail around behind me.

"Okay, let's try something else!" she says enthusiastically. She leaves the room and comes back with a longer pink dress with no sleeves. I put it on without struggling, but it doesn't fit really well.

"Umm..." I turn around and Mariko stifles a laugh. My breasts look like they're about to rip the top open.

"Okay, let's try a different one." she says, smiling. We try a few more but they're either too small, short, long, or big. I sigh as Mariko brings in another one.

"This one looks okay!" she says. The dress is long and auburn with yellow, red, and brown leaves decorating it. My eyes widen and I gasp.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaim.

"I know right! Your boyfriend picked it out!" she grins. I blush and take it from her. After I put it on she smiles and exhales. "Finally! It's perfect!"

I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. The dress is slim and long enough to cover my tail. I run my hands down it and it feels like silk. I smile too and she laughs.

"I see you like it! Let's see what he thinks." She smiles devilishly.

_"He... OH CRAP."_

But before I can stop her she bolts out of the room. My face flushes as Natsuru is dragged in. He takes one look and his does too. He immediately looks away and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Y-you look really g-good in that." he stutters. My heart flutters and my face grown warm. My ears perk up with happiness and, unfortunately, Mariko notices.

"Ah, young love." she says wistfully.

"W-what? You're young too!" I say frantically.

She snickers and turns to Natsuru. "But, seriously, we need to deal with those ears. Maybe even the eyes since they're red,"

He nods. "Yeah."

"But wait! I never had problems with my eyes at sch- *sigh*"

They leave and come back with several pairs of shades, hats, and even coats. We end up buying an outfit with an aqua blue dress, a white vest, white shades, and a white sown-looking hat, an outfit with a silver, feather-looking dress, silver hat, jacket, and shades, and an outfit with the auburn dress, and a black leather jacket, a black sequin beanie cap _**(JUST LOOK IT UP, I HAD TO)**_, and a pair of snazzy black shades with white diamonds studding the sides. Natsuru also buys a big flat-screen TV, which he carries very easily. He puts it all in his weird, endless trunk, and I'm not kidding, it's literally endless. On the way back home, my tiredness takes over and I fall asleep.

* * *

_**WHEW! That one was LONG!**_

Akena: That was pretty long.

Natsuru: Yup.

Mariko: Definitely.


End file.
